Las lágrimas en tu rostro
by Heredrha
Summary: SPOILERS HP7. Por respeto a los que no lo han leído, toda la información está dentro. Oneshot.


_¡Hola, posible lector! Advierto de nuevo: contiene SPOILERS DE HP7, así que si no lo has leído, sal de aquí ahora mismo!!! XD  
_

_¿Por qué este ff? Porque JK - _¿hace falta aclarar que no soy yo?_ - parece tener un gusto particular para cargarse a todos mis personajes preferidos y porque, cuanto más me gustan, más absurda y vacía es su muerte. Y, finalmente, porque ya que los mata, podría darles al menos un poco más de emoción. A ellos o a los que quedan._

_Ninguno de los dos merecía lo que pasó, pero los dos merecen un recuerdo y un homenaje. Esta es mi humilde aportación._

* * *

**LAS LÁGRIMAS EN TU ROSTRO**

Amanece. Lo sabe porque oye a los pájaros cantar. No porque vea los débiles rayos del sol colarse entre las cortinas agujereadas – producto de un ingenioso proyecto que no llegó a cuajar-, delineando formas caprichosas en el suelo de la habitación. No ve nada porque tiene los ojos cerrados y no se atreve a abrirlos. Porque si lo hace, descubrirá – aunque en el fondo ya lo sabe – que él no está en la cama de al lado. Porque si abre los ojos no podrá seguir diciéndose que lo que está viviendo es una pesadilla, porque sabrá entonces que la pesadilla es real y que su vida será a partir de ahora peor que una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, algo le impulsa a levantarse ahora que aún es temprano, ahora que nadie más está despierto – porque está seguro de que por fin anoche consiguieron caer rendidos por el sueño, igual que él. Tal vez si consigue aceptarlo aunque sea mínimamente, si es capaz de hacerse a la idea antes de que todos vuelvan a mirarlo, no se sentirá asqueado de sí mismo, y podrá devolver los ánimos y las débiles sonrisas con las que tratan de consolarlo.

Se pone en pie, tembloroso, pero increíblemente despejado. Con mano trémula descubre rápidamente el objeto que lleva temiendo desde hace dos días. Mejor sacarlo de un tirón, dicen. Se pone frente a él, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que no se atrevía a mirar. Y lo que ve en él, ya no es su cuerpo, ya no es su rostro, es el de él. El de su hermano. El de Fred.

_Aquí estoy. Yo solo. Por primera vez. No puedo creerlo._

Extiende la mano hacia el espejo, hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos su reflejo, como una caricia delicada. Recorre con avidez la imagen ante él, como si de verdad esperase que se moviera autónomamente, que le devolviera una sonrisa que él no ha iniciado. Frunce el ceño al posar sus ojos en la diferencia que brutalmente les causaron. Abandona momentáneamente el espejo y va hasta la mesita de noche. Allí guardaban una gran colección de vendas, para auxiliarse mutuamente cuando sufrían uno de sus numerosos accidentes o, como Fred solía llamarlos, "ligeros errores de cálculo". Se coloca una precariamente, cubriendo el agujero en el lateral de su cabeza y vuelve a enfrentarse con su reflejo, ahora más que nunca, mostrando a Fred más que a él.

_Ligeros errores de cálculo. Tú tenías nombre para todo. Incluso los clasificabas en tres categorías: pasable, mejorable y no-repetible._

_ Eras el más hábil, el más ingenioso de los dos. _

_Tú hablabas, yo terminaba tus frases… ¿Cómo podré ahora iniciarlas, si cuando oigo mi voz, es _tu _voz__? Si no puedo mirarme a un espejo, si no soporto el sonido de mi propia voz…_

_¿Cómo podré hacer una broma, si no estás tú para entenderla¿Cómo podré crear algo nuevo y divertido, sin tus incombustibles ideas¿Cómo podré probarla y utilizar luego tu clasificación?_

_¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo, sabiendo que tú no estás?_

Sus hombros se convulsionan, pero trata de sobreponerse. No tan pronto, no puede sucumbir a su pena tan rápido. Tiene que acabar con esto ahora, llegar hasta el final. Decir todo lo que lleva dentro, oír su propia voz, la voz de Fred, y sentirse capaz después de escucharla para siempre. Para siempre. Qué concepto tan rígido, tan aplastante. Implica todo y para él ahora no significa nada. Ha perdido todo su sentido, son palabras vacías. Para siempre.

_Qué irónico y qué injusto. La primera vez que nos separamos en veinte años y te pasa esto._

_Es un castigo. Es _mi_ castigo._

_Es mi castigo por dejarte solo, por no protegerte, por no estar allí para salvarte._

_Por no morir yo en tu lugar._

Sus ojos recorren las paredes, lentamente. Hay muy poca luz, pero a pesar de ello consigue distinguir los dos rostros sonrientes, las manos que se agitan y saludan, algunas lenguas que se mueven en una mueca burlona. Muchas fotos, algunas de ellos dos solos, otras acompañados. Fotos que hablan de una vida, corta, pero intensa y unida. La vida de los dos.

_Nacimos juntos e ingenuamente creí que nuestra vida también acabaría a la vez._

_Así debería haber sido._

_No puedo seguir sin ti. No soy tan fuerte como lo eras tú._

_Perdóname si te he decepcionado, pero nunca podré sobreponerme a esto. _

_No quiero hacerlo._

_No quiero olvidarte._

_No quiero que se borre jamás de mi mente el sonido de tu risa, el tono exacto de tu piel, la distancia entre tus pecas. El brillo de tus ojos conforme hablabas._

_En esto tengo ventaja. Mientras tenga un espejo, tendré tu recuerdo._

Observa atentamente el rostro en el espejo. Sí, podría ser Fred. Muy pocos podían distinguirlos. A veces ni su propia madre podía hacerlo. Eran iguales. La imagen que está viendo podría ser la de Fred. En estos momentos, podría ser la de él.

_Pero¿qué pasará cuando envejezca? _

_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando las arrugas surquen mi rostro y las canas se entremezclen con mis cabellos rojos¿Podré seguir mirándome al espejo¿Resistiré ver cada día lo que podrías haber sido y no serás jamás?_

Ya hace rato que se ha formado un nudo en su garganta. Cincuenta y tres horas, aproximadamente. No cree poder deshacerlo. Casi no puede hablar y, sin embargo, sabe que eso es precisamente lo que tiene que hacer. Hablar hasta que no tenga nada más que decir.

_No quiero._

_No quiero seguir si no estás tú._

_No puedo continuar con mi vida si tú no puedes también._

_¿Cómo me sentiría en mi boda, si tú no fueses el padrino?_

_¿Cómo podría tener un hijo, cuando tú no tienes la oportunidad?_

Ha empezado a llorar. Se seca torpemente con el dorso de la mano, como hacía Ron cuando utilizaban sus juguetes para lanzárselos al ghoul del desván.

No soporta ver las lágrimas recorriendo ese rostro, pues lo identifica con él, con el de Fred, y nunca resistió verle llorar.

_Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba allí cuando pasó. _

_No oí tus últimas palabras, no vi tu última sonrisa, esa que quedó plasmada en tu rostro como una cruel venganza del destino._

_Ni siquiera sé si fue instantáneo. _

_Supongo que sí, pero no me he atrevido a preguntarlo. No podría soportar la culpa de no haber estado contigo para brindarte consuelo, para hacer más fácil tu paso._

Solloza y vuelve a secarse las mejillas. Tiene que aguantar. Tiene que decirlo todo. Sacarse la ira, el dolor, la amargura… la culpa.

_Yo era el que tenía que haber estado contigo._

_Tal vez no hubiese podi__d__o hacer nada, pero al menos _estaría allí

_Soy egoísta y lo sé. _

_Pero estoy en mi derecho._

_Eras mi gemelo, eras más hermano mío que de ningún otro. _

_Eras mío, mi doble, mi réplica… mi mitad._

_Éramos un alma en dos cuerpos. _

_Y ahora¿qué soy? _

_Menos que __uno, menos que nada._

_Sin ti no estoy completo, sin ti no lo estaré ya más._

_Soy egoísta y no te imaginas hasta qué punto._

_Soy egoísta porque preferiría haber muerto yo. _

_Porque no quiero esto,_porque no soporto esto_, porque daría lo que fuera porque tú estuvieras en mi lugar._

Cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, ve en ellos una tristeza inmensa, incomparable. Muestra a la perfección cómo se siente por dentro, pero inexplicablemente esa visión le duele aún más. Suspira, porque cree saber por qué.

_Y sin embargo, imaginarte con tu alma rota, como ahora está la mía – o la mitad que me corresponde – me causa más dolor que lo que te ha ocurrido._

_No soportaría – si es que los muertos aún sienten algo – ser la causa de tu sufrimiento._

_Y sé que también a ti te dolería - ¿te dolerá? – verme así._

_Y sé que no me perdonarías si llevara a cabo lo que, ya docenas de veces, he pensado hacer._

_Docenas de veces, desde que vi tu cuerpo frío e inmóvil._

Aparta la vista del espejo, porque le da vergüenza confesar eso. Porque se lo está diciendo a él, no a su reflejo. Aunque tanto da, lo que se guardaba para sí mismo, se lo guardaba también para Fred.

_No quiero que mamá sufra más. ¿Sabes? Lo está pasando muy mal, casi tanto como yo._

_No querría aumentar más la pena de papá, ahora que por fin se ha reconciliado con __Percy_

_Perce__. S__iempre tan pomposo, y ahora tan abatido que me cuesta__ reconocerlo. __Está destrozado y no deja de culparse, aunque sabe que no podría haber hecho nada__ más allá de lo que hizo_

_Tampoco querría causar más dolor a Ron – siempre nuestro foco de burlas, convertido ahora en un pequeño héroe._

_O a __Ginny__ - ¡cómo ha crecido nuestra hermanita! Parece que fue ayer cuando nos lanzó por primera vez su hechizo de __Mocomurciélagos__. Cuánto dolor veo en su mirada._

_No podría causar más sufrimiento a Bill, que en estos momentos sólo encuentra consuelo en __Fleur__ - ¡quién lo habría dicho!_

_O a Charlie, que se calla y se muerde su dolor como siempre ha hecho._

Mira al frente, sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo con los de su reflejo, con los ojos de él. Y toma una resolución. No la más simple o la más sencilla. No la que le gustaría hacer, la única que se creería con fuerzas para asumir.

_Pero no._

_No puedo vivir sólo por ellos._

_Mucho menos puedo vivir por mí._

_Viviré sólo por una persona. Por ti._

_Y trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda._

_Que mi vida valga por dos._

_Y espero que sea cierto lo que dicen._

_Que las personas que queremos nunca nos abandonan del todo._

_Ojalá sea verdad y tú puedas vivir a través de mí la vida que te correspondía._

No será fácil. Preferiría rendirse. Sería más corto, menos doloroso. Al menos para él. A veces piensa que igual habría sido mejor para su familia. Verlos morir a los dos sería terrible, pero no es mucho más sencillo verlo a él y pensar en aquél que falta.

Mira de nuevo su reflejo, esta vez con cariño. Aún brillan las lágrimas en su rostro, aún surcan su rostro lleno de pecas, pero en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa. Triste, pero es una sonrisa. Ya es mucho para estos momentos.

_¿Sabes? Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, sólo para que me llamaras "cursi" y "estúpido sentimentalista"._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí y todo fuera un mal sueño._

_Ojalá el que se viera en este espejo fueras tú y yo pudiera observarte desde donde quiera que estés._

_Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver, sin este espejo de por medio._

* * *

_No sé si habréis notado que no he dicho ni una sola vez el nombre de George. Aunque no lo creáis, tiene un motivo. Creí que era imposible separarlos, porque eran los gemelos, los dos, no uno + uno. Al parecer, me equivoqué. Y porque difícilmente podía imaginar Fred sin George, pero aún menos George sin Fred._

_¿Os ha gustado¿Mucho¿Poco¿Os ha parecido horrible¿Mejor no vuelvas a intentar tragedia¿Qué tal un review y me lo contais? _

_Gracias por leerlo, haya rr o no.  
_


End file.
